Battle For Terra
by BaneBlade07
Summary: Imagine, Eldar, Imperial guard, Space marines, etc fight for Terra, rouge imperial guard and space marine regiments, both with their own ideas on how the imperium should be run, eldar with the idea that one of their greatest foes, the necrons, may be defeated, and many more personal agendas on this harsh and unforgiving world( might have M-F romance, Also might turn into M rating)
1. Worst Days Of Days

Worst Days of days

AN: First story I have every written and "published" somewhere, so any criticism is welcome and encouraged, take note that the battles mentioned are of my own creation, are not mentioned in any codex or game of the series.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the warhammer40k series, and never will this is simply an idea of which I have created, all rights reserved

Year, 42,000, Month, October, day 22, Terra, holiest planet of the Imperium

Slowly, oh so, so slowly did I crawl from the charred remains of my baneblade, once a proud and noble machine spirit lived inside it, but now, now the spirit is dead. A shame really, I really did like the indomitable, which was the tanks name, the indomitable, a seemingly unstoppable baneblade, one of the few that had survived since their first creation. I grunted as I crawled further and further from the indomitable, holding back a scream as I finally took notice of the huge puddle of blood that was following me. My leg seemingly (left) had burns on it, from las fire, and a stab wound I had taken from a bayonet on my side. I looked around, trying to find a suitable spot to rest in this hell blasted landscape of a battlefield. This planet really was a mess now, the usually tall glimmering skyscrapers are but dust on the ground, roads being torn but, artillery blasted or just complete rubble now. Statues of great space marines and imperial guard generals and force commanders pulled down, destroyed, or being defiled and being twisted to look more like a chaos champion. I coughed as I tried to look through the smog, but it seemed to be harder to see the more I tried so eventually I just gave up and started crawling ahead.

Finally, after a few minutes I found a suitable and defendable enough area to camp at. It was one of the collapsed skyscrapers, which still had about three stories still standing, though the top floor seemed to only have half of it there, as if something had taken a sword and cut the top off. I slowly tried to stand, so I could more quickly get inside, for I didn't like the feeling I was getting while I was outside, that and I was hearing something that sounded like heavy foot fall. I grunted, struggling to get up, trying to grab the wall for aid. When I finally got up I slowly walked up to a sideways collapsed door, I reached out and tried to move the door, of course with my luck it didn't budge. I became to hear the footsteps getting louder, seeming to get closer, so I tried to push it again, and again until I slowly began to push it out of the way, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter (this door is really heavy...). Finally, after about a minute I made enough of a gap for me to get me in, so I tried to dive in. That ended up being a bad idea, as it hurt a LOT, and ended up having a crap load of blood "jump" out of me. I yelled out in pain, clutching my left side, which had even more blood seeping out. To make things worse, I saw a red armor covered hand trying to move the door out of the way, seeming to think it weighs nothing, pushing it across the room. "Man, today's just not my day" I thought to myself as a figure stepped through the door.

AN: so…yea, tell me what you think, the chapter will be way longer, just wanted to see what people thought of it so far.


	2. A Welcome Suprise(or is it?)

A Welcome Surprise

AN: so three things, one the dark elder will be the only race excluded from this fanfic, as I know literally nothing about them, two, if you guessed the person in the door last chapter was a space marine; you were right, three ty for the review disciple of ember, as I hope you can all see I tried to add some more emotion and such into this one, keep the reviews coming plz ppls.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here from warhammer40k but the idea for the battle of terra, all rights reserved

I was in utter and complete shock when I see a space marine walk through the space which used to hold a door. At first I was amazed; one of the famed space marines was here, right in front of me! But…then I began to think, where the fuck have these space marines been the past few weeks? Almost every available imperial guard regiment was recalled to terra, so we could hold the line until the titans where all ready to go and kill the bloody aliens. Of course, the space marines were too busy or something, as the only space marines here on terra where those that where here before this invasion had started! I spoke, softly as speaking too loud made my chest hurt, but that didn't stop me from coughing out a little blood as I spoke "well *cough* *cough* look wh*cough*o finally decided to*cough* join the battle f*cough*or terra!" The space marine just stared at me for a moment, then reached to his belt, grabbing something, it had some red marking, looked like a case, and he opened it, grapping some sort of needle out, and walked up to me , then stabbed my arms with it, injecting whatever was in there into me. I groaned out in both pain and drowsiness and mumbled out" what…Did you…ohh" then passed out.

I jolted up with a start, looking around, confused at what happened, and; why wasn't there a burning pain in my side anymore? I looked to my left then down, and saw that it had been patched up, there was a Band-Aid wrapped around my waist, stopping the blood from continuing to seep out of me .I looked to my legs, seeing the my boots where off, reveling my fairly lightly toned white skin. There was also another Band-Aid there, covering my stab wound, as well as some sort of gel that covered the las wounds. I looked around, confused, I was in the same building as before but, on a bed, and that space marine was next to me, on a chair, sleeping, assumingly. "Hey, you awake?" I asked, the space marine just turned his head to me and nodded. "So uhh…thanks, by the way for…The help." I said, the space marine once again just nodded, staring down at his bolter. "So uhh…what's your name? Would be weird for me to just call you space marine all day." The space marine looked up and me and said in a, might I add, very feminine, and timid voice, "Ashley…" `wait…Ashley? So he is a…she? ` "so wait you're a…girl?" the space mar- I mean Ashley huffed and nodded, still staring at her bolter "oh…so uhh…*cough* anyway how long have I been out?" I said trying my best not to question her on why the hell she's not a sister of battle. " oh only about a uhh…" she started counting with her fingers then thought a moment, "I'd say about a week, give or take a few days." I stared at her…then quietly said "a week?" then looked at her, and then yelled "A WEEK? WHAT THE FUCK?" I sighed then said, more calmly "what happened in a week on terra….did we win yet?" she sighed then said "actually we lost even more ground then before, most of the baneblades are either destroyed or damaged to the point where it will take months to rebuild , the land raiders aren't here yet, we've lost about half of ALL the imperial guard that was sent to terra, and the entire blood angels chapter is dead (sorry space marine/ blood angels fans but…I had to kill at least one chapter to show the devastation this "battle" has caused)" I stared at her, and took off my helmet, hoping to better express my disbelief at this. The face under the mask wasn't very scarred, which was surprising considering I had been in the imperial guard for a good years, the scars I did have were large however, one ran from my left eye to my chin, another going from the right corner of my lip to my nose, and a few other assorted random "scratches" on my cheeks. My eyes where a grey green, which some people swear changed color from more gray to more green, and my hair was dirty blond, that was very curly, but not very long or large.

I yelled out "WHAT? ALL the baneblades? ALL OF THEM? And a whole space marine chapter; DEAD? My face was one of shock, disbelieve, and fear. "well..", she responded, " technical not ALL of the baneblades, and the ENTIRE chapter isn't dead, but in defense of the palace so many of them died from the necron onslaught that it's unlikely the chapter will ever fully recover." "And…and…half of the imperial guard on terra…dead? That's…that's billions upon billions of lives...all...gone..." I put my head into my face and thought about it…then looked at Ashley and asked "why don't you at least look shocked this happened? Or angry or sad or…something?" she shook her head and said "because I try not to care about the dead, or the past, or the odds even, for I know that as long as I stand on the emperor's holiest planet, we shall prev-""oh you have the faith and stupidity of a space marine or sister of battle, THAT much is sure…" I said angrily. She stared at me, shaking her head and sighed, and said "and your problem is that you have no faith, guardsmen" she practically spit the word guardsmen out. "To be crystal clear, I have no faith what so ever in the emperor, because he is NOT a god, and he will NOT and has NEVER protected us in our greatest times of strife and suffering, chaos lords and gods have set foot on holy worlds, corrupting out relics with their filth, orks have pillaged, raped, and destroyed our worlds and colony's, necrons have exterminated ENTIRE worlds from EXISTENCE; and WHAT has the "god" emperor done? Nothing but sat on his golden throne and slowly DIE and wither away." I replied in complete honesty, making sure my point of hating the emperor got across. She stared at me, assumingly in utter disgust or hatred under that helmet of hers. "You speak high treason guardsmen…" I rolled my eyes at her comment and said "I really don't give a fuck if I have to serve an empire that is ruled and followed by complete idiots that believe a close to death emperor is a god" She seemed she was about to say something when it seems she got…fed up with me talking treason and raised her gun saying "this won't hurt a bit you fucking treacherous bastard…" I closed my eyes and waited for the…*sound of bolter rounds firing and a scream*

AN: got writers block about here so I just finished the chapter here, oh and if anyone has any character ideas just pm or review them in, any race that's non dark eldar (unless you really want a dark eldar spy that has infiltrated the eldar but…other than that no dark eldar!) also this was a bit longer then the last chapter, about twice as long, little longer then that.


	3. The Battle So Far

The Battle So Far

AN: so this is a series of radio transmissions, which will tell you how the "battle" is doing in more detail, like make shift alliances made, battles lost, key locations won or lost, and so forth. Also, more reviews plz, always helps out when someone tells me what I'm doing right and wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own warhammer40k, just the idea of the battle of Terra.

*Guardsmen transmission to Imperial Guard HQ on Terra, October, day 24*

"We can't hold them off any longer, the tau and orks combined forces are too much for us, maybe if we had a few baneblades we'd be able to hold them off, but as it is, the orks ferocity and the tau's carefully tactical plans and ranged attacks are devastating to our infantry, and the Leman Russ tanks and hellhounds and so forth are taking a real beating from the tau's long ranged anti-armor tanks, we don't stand a chance, so we are from this point forward making a slow retreat, we will hold them for as long as possible but without more support from both the space marines, baneblades, and basilisks we aren't likely to last much longer, a week at most." *End transmission*

*transmission from hidden base near necron-chaos front lines to eldar farseer tal'dar*

"The necron forces are easily winning versus the chaos forces, even the daemon prince himself had to return to the warp to regain his strength from the necron's power. The chaos gods seem to really want this planet however, and are pouring all available daemons out of warp gates and onto the planet, perhaps we can trick the chaos forces into an all-out battle with the necrons? Depleting both of these forces at the same time, there for almost completely destroying two deadly foes. Though the necrons might be a different story as they will just come back to life after some time of repairs, but while they are down maybe we could destroy the remains as well.*end transmission*

*there will be no transmission for orks, are there language is hard as fuck to write on Microsoft word, so just imagine a ork conversation between a nob and warbozz greengotz, the nob talking about how squishy the humies are and wondering why they teamed up with the tau.*

*transmission from space marine flagship in orbit of Terra, which is in combat almost all day, every day, October 25*

Combat report is as follows: ork fleet, nothing to worry about at the moment, just salvaged ships which are very weak, however deadly in large numbers, do no approach unless escorted by several flagships or have hundreds of bombers and fighters. Eldar fleet still has not shown up will assume it is in hiding behind a moon in system or like that something. Chaos fleet, number seem to be endless, there must be some sort of warp portal sending in fighters, bombers and premade parts of smaller ships. Necron fleet, the necron fleet is mostly avoiding combat, most of the ships are going straight to the planet's surface to drop off its mini army inside and help support on ground, though some do come back up to fight us, and many scarabs are being released to annoy the hell out of the fighters and bombers. Rebel imperial guard and space marine fleets: for the moment none of these ships or transports have been able to land, and are also keeping their distance when they're not trying to make a land presence on terra, must be waiting for an opening in all the fleet's defenses. Tau fleet: these ships, like there land units, are mostly further back ranged units, and are trying to snipe out all of our key spaceships, like flagships and ships that carry important generals, force commanders, etc., they have failed in doing this task so far. Tyranid fleet, their fleet is slightly confusing, as I'm not sure how to describe it, it is completely biological, it's all 100% alive, so it has the ability to "breed" more their "ships" so they will last forever unless we either starve them out or exterminate ALL of them.*End Report*

Strength (100% meaning full strength, 0% meaning you could be killed by a flashlight, this is compared to other armies)

IG-70%

SM-65%

Tyranids-80 %( numbers are still fresh)

Chaos-65 %( the necrons are really killing chaos aren't they?)

Sisters of battle-60%

Necrons 91 %( shame that necrons are almost immortal isn't it?)

Eldar-95 %( does not mean they can kill necrons *snaps fingers* like that, just means they have taken very few loses)

Rebel IG-100% (no losses)

Rebel SM-95 %( some ships have been destroyed in orbital battles)

AN: So the strengs thing does NOT mean that necrons, the rebels, and eldar are op compared to other factions, it just means they have taken VERY few losses, and are near full strength, and by strength I mean original forces when they first arrived, take note the %s can increase) well hope that let you picture where everyone stands, and if not just leave that in a review, I'll make another chapter like this if need be.


	4. Not Dead Yet

Not Dead Yet

AN: so quick run by on how the strength system works, if, for ex., the SM land raiders arrive, their% in this(the strength meter) will rise, or a couple of baneblades are repaired, % for IG will rise, or more demons coming though the warp gate (more than the amount of men dying, or the soldiers coming through are so deadly they make up for the loses) or maybe a eldar farseer and mini army comes through a webway gate, and (if already at 90% or 100% or so) the % might go over 100, yes it CAN be over 100%. Also just fwi, some races may act slightly different than usual, like Tyranids might be less aggressive than usual, orks are more tactical than usual, etc., and also new meters will be added, the titans meter, the chaos meter, and the swarm meter(explained in bottom AN)

Disclaimer: I don't own warhammer40k, only the battle for Terra idea, all rights reserved

I slowly opened my right eye, now staring down the barrel of a steaming bolter, that had fired a least 7 shots, and not one had damaged me in anyway, and…who screamed? I turned around to see a chaos space marine had about 7 bolter rounds in him, and was hanging off the window, head facing the sky, feet almost touching the room's floor. "You could have told me you were shooting him, because you know, you only scared me half to death!" I said, with anger. She scoffed and set the bolter down and said "there are a lot bigger traitors out there right now, your small time compared to them, you'll live, for now at least." I sighed and said "gee that made me feel a lot better…" she sighed leaning back into the chair, going back to staring at her bolter. I, tired of sitting in bed all day, flipped my body so my legs where hanging off the right side of the bed, where the chair was, and tried to slowly stand up. "Wow…this HURTS, mind giving me a hand Ashley?" I said, with pain coursing through my veins, trying to stand up after getting shot and stabbed in the leg and chest, and being patched up, hurts a lot more than you think it would. She looked at me, then after a few seconds stood up, coming to my side, helping me stand, and then asked "what do you plan to do anyway? There's not much you can do, even if you weren't wounded" when I got up I grabbed my helmet, put it on and said "well, firstly…ill….*stomach growls* well, find something to eat, I'm starving!"

Ashley pointed to a corner of the room and said "in the box", and, sure enough, there was a small box in the corner of the room. I slowly walked over to the box, grunting every now and then, holding my side. When I reached the box I bended down (which hurt I might add) and grabbed the box, stood back up, and opened it. "Is this a joke? Because, it's not funny." I said when I saw that inside was a few wrappers of field ration bars. She sighed and said "sadly no, we ran out yesterday when I fed you the last one" "Damnit…so what the hell are we supposed to eat until we get rescued?" I asked. "Well... About rescue…" she said, trailing off, "we….we are getting rescued right? Tell me I can expect Valkyries to come flying through here searching for us soon…" I said hopefully. "yea…no you can't expect that…because all the units that aren't dead are on the front lines or are protecting key locations like the palace." I looked down and said "shit…well…what the hells the plan then?" she looked at me and said "well I thought we'd just do hit and runs, maybe try and find other survivors and help our forces behind enemy lines" ,you know…she seemed really proud of that plan, as if we were going to win the war for the imperium…she's a lot more far gone down then I thought she was, I don't think there's anyway of saving her from her "faith" now.

"you do relies that it's unlikely that we, and a handful of guardsmen and space marines, will have the resources to do anything your suggesting, well any space marine we find might blindly charge the enemy without worry of their death, but, us "human" guardsmen, are a different story, we like living, we won't just throw our lives away." She looked at me, probably in frustration under that helmet of hers for pointing out the obvious, and said "Well there was another part to the plan you know…" I rolled my eyes and said" and that is WHAT exactly? Go off and ask the eldar or tau for help in our oh so dire need of aid? "She growled, at me, clenching her fist tightly and said" actually, it was to go find a lemen Russ tank, baneblade, hellhound, or SOMETHING that would provide deadly enough firepower for us do hit and runs that WOULDENT be suicide runs." I stared at her, about to laugh my ass off at that, "and you plan to fight this tank from where, exactly? I don't know if you noticed, but if there not at IG HQ then. There LONG gone by now, either salvaged by the orks or destroyed beyond salvage or repair!" I practically yelled as I moved back over to the bed, planning to take a short rest from all this walking. She followed me with her eyes (well helmet, only assuming with the eyes thing) and said "well maybe we won't be able to get any of your little tanks, but I think I know where we might be able to get a predator tank" she, once again, seemed to be quite happy that she could secure us a predator tank, though, once again, I seem to be the only one seeing the obvious flaw " alright that's nice and all but uhh…there's two of us and last time I checked, you need more than 2 people to operate a predator tank, one to drive, 3 to shoot, 4 to load the guns, assuming it has all cannon weapons, (twin linked cannons for main gun) someone to look after the engine and put out any fires that start and adjust speed, etc,etc .so…where is this tank crew?" she replied by saying "psst we don't need a tank crew, just need someone to drive, that would be you, and someone to shoot, reload, and put out fires, that's me, you would also change speed."

All I could do, without her wanting to kill me anymore, was to stare at her, that was it, just stare, then finally I said " and you've been on a tank before? Fired a tanks cannon before, reloaded a tanks gun, before, you have done this huh? Also you do relies that a baneblade and a predator tank are two VERY different things, and I don't think I'll be able to drive it until I figure out how to work the damn thing, and activate a space marine machine spirit, and even assuming it's the same as a Baneblades spirit, all machine spirits are different, it would take a lot of getting used to before I would be able to drive that tank without running into something or awkwardly stopping every two seconds." She replied with a simple "well….no but…fine, okay no hit and runs…maybe we should just try to regroup with the imperial army then, picking up any stray guardsmen or space marines on the way there." I smirked at her and said "now this plan, this plan I like though, there's still one problem, *I looked at my leg and waist* I can't walk long distances with this….problem." she just chuckled and walked up to the left side of the bed and said " well I guess I'll just have to carry you then!" she then picked me up quickly, not really caring if it hurt a little or not "ow.." I said rubbing my leg, she turned to face me while I was in her arms and said "oh shut up, it couldn't have hurt that much." I looked up and her and said " you try getting shot twice in the leg by las guns, fired by your fellow guardsmen, or in your case bolter rounds by your buddy space marines, then get stabbed twice, once in the leg once in the chest, THEN you can talk." She chuckled and said "ahh did it hurt when the flashlight (las gun) it you and the little toothpick pricked your skin? I bet it hurt." I grumbled and said "just shut up, we should find some new area of cover in the next few hours, would hate for more…uninvited guest to appear (thinking about the dead space marine on the window). She shook her head at me while walking over to her chair, grabbing her bolter and slinging it over her shoulder, making her way to the stairs.

XX-point of view change-XX

"Message for you, sir!' a young guardsmen shouted, as he handed over a halo-pad (think of a kindle, but for displaying information and a lot more high tech) who wore the colors silver and black on his frak armor, with the words "Death To The Imperium!" written on his back. "Ahh….thank you guardsmen, you may leave now" A man named General Stubbs (ring any bells to the ones that played DOW: DC: soulstorm? He should), who was the rebel imperial guards newly appointed "emperor". He slowly read the pad, smirking as he read, 'the new alien technology has been installed, it should give us a distinct advantage over the imperium now, it's a good think we actually take alien tech and merged it into our own, after all just look and the vindicare assassins, their cloaks are near undetectable now thanks to eldar tech, or the regenerative capabilities(to both tanks and infantry!), thanks to the necrons, hell where even almost done with biological weapons(living weapons sir, LIVING WEAPONS) now, thanks to the Tyranids, though it might not be mastered for a great many years, estimated at about 50 or so, it will still be worth the effort and prototypes should be out within the next few months, maybe a year or two!' he smiled at his research teams progress, hoping they would soon be able to add the knowledge of preserving the nearly dead from either the necrons or space marines here. He then heard the red alert siren, followed by the words "All hand to battle stations, this is Not a drill, repeat NOT a drill, the defenses of the imperium and the chaos have opened up, we must head in now, Hurry all hands to battle stations, move your asses, for well be in combat range in 60 seconds and closing! 57 seconds, HURRY DAMNIT!" I shut down the pads power, calmly walking out of my quarters and out into the hallway, walking towards the elevator, which would lead me to the bridge.

XX-point of view change-XX

*before the rebel IG fleet moves in, near the warp gate*

"L-Lord, the new ship parts, a-are coming the-through, and m-more heretics come t-to serve you m-master!" the chaos lord grinned at this and sad in a calm, (and rarely enough for a chaos lord or person) a very clear tone of voice, said "yes…good, very good, tell the heretics to begin construction now, and, make sure it's ready by tomorrow, or you and the heretics will become tomorrow's sacrifice." Y-y-yes lord, of c-cour-rse l-lord, anything you w-wish!" the cultist then quickly ran off, yelling as loudly as possible at the heretics to get to work, or face a sacrifice to Khorn. More demons soon followed the newly arrived ship part, obliterators, raptor squads, chaos marines that have been recently "tortured" for failure etc., and even a few bloodthirsters would come through every now and then (there where crates full of live people, of all races but eldar and necrons for the bloodthirsters to feast on while here, after all they LOVED blood). The chaos lord, whose name when he was a force commander was Lukas Angelos (yes, the brother of Gabriel Angelos, if you know who that is, if not then it doesn't matter, it's not important to the story…yet) walked up to one of the shrines of Khorn, and, while this was not the god he had pledged his loyalty to, he did pray to him and all the other gods every so often, as to keep favor, and once again today he asked for him to send forth some of his berserkers, as he desperately needed more troops for the front lines, and berserkers where the perfect units for the job, and so the god did something that was even better, told the chaos lord that, if he could survive, and only give sacrifices and fight in his name long enough for the blood to collect to such high volumes that it would cover the entire planet(not literally) then he would be able to send the 2 daemon princes in, as well as himself (yes the chaos lord himself)into the battle, and would help him win this planet, finally wiping out the imperium's will to fight, and (or so chaos believes) sending them into chaos's hands, giving him ultimate favor will all the chaos gods. Of course Lukas agreed, but, was this all a trick? After all, Khorn is evil, so why would he be telling the truth now?

AN: well seems you'll have to find out later won't you? :P you know I'm not so happy with that chaos bit, but oh well it gave you more of an idea of the warp gate, and that bit about the rebel IG (which I gave more thought into than anything else actually) did the same thing, tell you more about them, right the meters, so the titan meter (50% now) is when titans activate, and how many, 50% means that one of 10 titans are active, 100% will be all 10, and so on and so forth (you will be told when next titan has been activated) the chaos meter was basically explained in the chaos bit, it's the meter showing when the chaos lord and his princes will come in through the gate (at 80% the daemon princes will come forth from the gate, and 90% the chaos lord will come in, but at half his possible strength.) and the swarm meter will increase the longer no enemy forces have attack the Tyranids or any large # of units have been lost, so there breeding will increase, at 100%, there near unstoppable and unless most of the races join forces, terra will be a barren waste land that is lifeless too, (after all, it's already a barren waste land, just populated) and that's the meters in a nut shell, also if you guys are willing to pm me or review I'll do votes on, say, if you want the chaos lord to come in, or if you want the swarm meter hits 90%, etc. (this works since I only have the ending and beginning worked out so far, anything that happens will still allow the ending to work out). Oh and yea, new longest chapter, over 1k words more:P

Meters-Strength

IG- 75 %(some lemen Russ tanks have been repaired)

SM-70% (more space marines from the ultramarine chapter have arrived

Chaos-70%

Sisters of battle- 60 %(damn I just remembered I keep forgetting to add them in…well next chapter…maybe)

Necrons- 93%

Eldar-90% (some unsuccessful attempts at all out conflict on chaos-necrons)

Rebel IG- will be decided next chapter (unsure of losses during attack to planet)

Rebel SM-90% (more unsuccessful landing parties)

Tyranids- 110% (ignored so far, breeding has increased numbers)

Titans meter- 50%

Chaos meter- 5 %( you don't get much blood from necron killing you know)

Swarm meter- 30%

If the meters confuse anyone plz leave what you don't understand in review or pm, will try to clear up confustion.


	5. For peace, For the True Imperium

For Peace…For the True Imperium

AN: I have to give credit to the makers of the warhammer 40k music conductors, or who ever made that music, because listening to an hours' worth of it gave me inspiration for this chapter, It really did, so special thanks to the creators of all warhammer 40k music. Also if anyone wonders why I don't describe everything in warhammer 40k in extreme detail, it's because I do want you to have some room for your own ideas on what these things will look like, and such.

Stubbs sat in his wonderfully comfortable chair on the bridge, turning to look at all his fellow rebels as they ever so slowly charged forward into a gap in the Space Marine orbiting Terra's defenses, hoping to both cripple the space marine forces, a get a foothold on Terra. "Time until we reach weapons range?" Stubbs said calmly, sipping on some coffee. "About 20 more seconds, sir!" a young, confident guardsmen said (same colors as the guardsmen from last chapter). He drank a little more coffee then said "good, good, bring full power to weapons systems, prepare to lock weapons on key targets zeta, omega, and beta, and deactivate the cloaking systems" the same guardsmen replied with a "Yes, Sir!" and men, including that guardsman, began click assorted buttons, which did exactly what the general said. The space marine flagships and other ships (around 50 in total) slowly turned their ships to face the ships head on, some even trying to head to fill the opening they had left in their flank, and it seemed the space marines were panicking for once, as even from meters away they could see the red lights flashing, men running across the bridge pushing buttons, and shouting orders to the other side of the room.

All of Stubbs men patiently sat at their seats, awaiting the order to fire, waiting…waiting… and then general Stubbs smirked when most of the ships broadsides where facing their guns, he yelled out "FIRE ALL WEPAONS, FOCUS FIRE ON THOSE THREE TARGETS, KILL THEM ALL!" All the guardsmen or techpriest, or anyone else that was there-yelled into the comm systems "OPEN FIRE ON-" one might say target omega, one may say target zeta, one may even say focus fire on the fighters and bomber that where coming in. When the rebels first opened fire, you might say that there wasn't enough firepower there to kill a dreadnought at first, as it looked a lot like small arms fire, even up close, and it wouldn't do much damage to ships, only fighters(which is true) But then, you would say there op, as about 5 seconds after they began to open fire, the front end began to open up, and a large cannon about the size of the ship erected itself from all twenty ships, and turned to face either target zeta, omega, or beta, and opened fire. The resulting beam was so large, and bright, the men on the planet and to squint to see, 3 of the largest flagships in the imperium, wiped out in the blink of an eye, their remains nothing but ash in space. The only set back to this devastating weapon was that, with it still in its prototype stage, the entire cannons power cell was depleted, and there would be a 95% possibility of weapon destruction (the weapon would never fire again even with repair) and a 5% chance of an explosion large enough to kill an entire fleet.

All the men on the bridge where silent as the space marines ships exploded, they were all in a state of awe, shock, and horror as the ships turned into nothing but ash. In fact all the firing from both sides stopped when the shockwave from the explosion stopped. "Reload the cannons, now." The originally enthusiastic guardsman was still in shock when he ordered him to do that "guardsmen, do as your told!" the guardsman slowly nodded and walked over to the top right of the ship, pressing a few buttons here and there, giving a universal order for the canisters of energy (think about as large as a medium sized house) to be ejected into space, and a new one added in. When the second canister loaded and locked into all the cannons EVERY space marine ship turn and retreated, going at maximum speed, trying to get as far away from there as possible, not wanting to die at a moment's notice, for there was no glory in fighting a battle that had no meaning what so ever to it, they would better serve the emperor on the ground or in the air alive, than dead.

Stubbs smirked and turns on the comm on his chair that went to everyone, on every ship, in the entire fleet. "Attention all members of the TRUE imperium, we have won the day!" he swore he could hear the distant sounds of cheering, even from the bridge which had walls that where almost sound prove. "WE have driven the space marine filth away from orbit, and we will now take this opportunity to take to the ground and secure an HQ, and then we shall, when we conquer terra, form a new imperium, one of which shall not solely be based on honor, glory, and war, We SHALL create a world, an empire, a UNIVERCE without war, we shall reunite with our distant brothers on other worlds, we SHALL once again connect our great and vast empire! We shall create a better future, for the good of ALL mankind! We WILL prevail, for we must, if mankind is to survive in these ever changing times." The general ended his speech there, while he had more to say, this was not the time, nor the place to tell them all of his ideas for the future.

The ships of the "true" imperium slowly descended upon the world, striking fear into the heart of any (not the necrons of course) that saw the impressive display of fireworks above.

AN: I came up with this cannon after thinking about the Tau's cannon from DOW: DC: soulstorm, if your never played it, the tau's cannon was a big ass cannon that killed a crap load of your troops, from the other side of the solar system. Also take note that even if I made it seem like the rebels are trying to bring peace, and happiness to the galaxy, universe, etc., their not to alien races, just themselves, though they are more excepting of alien culture and tech, and they will morph alien tech with ALL their weapons, armor, etc. Oh and sorry to SM fans again but…I mean I hate SM so it's hard for my bias self NOT to have them being killed at every turn . (and I'm sure you've also notices that I love the IG and necrons, so they'll be a little op every now and then too, though every race, even the SM will have an OP moment).

Meters-

The only meters that have changed are the rebel IG and SM strength meters

SM- 50% (some great force commanders were on those flagships)

Rebel IG- 80% (most of these forces were lost by SMs that wanted vengeance on their loses in space).


	6. Strange Times

Strange Times

AN: I suppose op moment may have been the wrong way to describe it…more like greater odds of success, in those circumstances, after all, every side as one great weakness, and one great strength, and sometimes, if the enemy isn't facing certain units (or those units are destroyed), the weaknesses aren't there, so THAT would, in a way, be an op moment. An ex. Would be if the necrons face a foe that doesn't have long range weapons, as they are a good closer ranged army compared to others, they have few snipers in other words, so they tent to not be as effective vs. things like the tau, but if they face someone like chaos berserkers, there's an easy win if they take the units out before they get into close combat. Like how right now the imperium is being crushed because it only has 1 titan, and it's just guarding the palace for now, IG guardsmen aren't that powerful you know, so there looking to the SM for support until more tanks arrive, and titan's power up. Also, take note this takes place in the timeline of where the imperial guard won EVERY single videogame that has let you chose the IG as a playable race, take remember that, also the system stubbs takes in his game, yea the rebels own that in this btw, if you're wondering where there resources come from. It's not really out of character for the space marines to run there also, after all think about it…they do have a moral point where they will run in fear, and I mean…some of your greatest hero's just died…in a hit, that would make the IG army collapse, so I imagine the SMs would just stand there, confused…then run like hell, just saying. Oh and if you like the story(or warhammer40k in general really) then watch, on youtube, watch?v=4csrtUHiRYc,if that doesn't work look up dawn of war is not dead on youtube, it seems to strangely be a trailer(not literally as it was made in 2012 but, still it seems like it could be! you know, minus the last like two minutes of it) to my story, after all it has every faction in it, and most of them talk about the enemy, chaos, etc., and then they pretty much all fight, I thought it was interesting anyway.

"Ow…no...Sto-…OW, DAMNIT PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as Ashley dug her fingers into me side wound "opps" she muttered softly, stopping and slowly putting me down. "Shit…you opened the wound back up." I said angrily as she went to grab some more pain killers and a Band-Aid out of a small metal case that had a red cross on it. "Ohh stop your whining, it's not two minutes you can go without more painkillers that you don't complain about the pain." I growled at her and said "you don't get to say anything; you're not the one that's been shot and stabbed." She ignored me while she gave me a shot for the pain and applied another bandage, gently for once. "There we go, good as new!" I sighed and said "all right le-" Ashley turned her back on me, putting her hand and said "shh….I hear something…" the sound of crunching of boots on gravel could be heard, slowly getting louder, and louder until a chaos space marine, blood just pouring out of him, a puddle of blood following him, came out of the building in front of them, and said "h-help…m-m-me…please...", then he passed out on the floor, making a loud "thud" noise when his heavy armor hit the floor.

Ashley got up and RAN over to him, and grabbed him, dragging his body over to us. I raised my eyebrow at her saying "why don't you just kill him? Actually, Why are you bringing him over here is a better question." She sighed then said " no time to explain just…just put presser right here" while putting the body next to me, going back to the little medical case to get some more bandages and such out. I did as she asked, figuring I could be dead if I didn't, whatever reason she wanted this chaos filth alive, was clearly a reason very important to her. She came back, with three needles and some bandages, setting all the supplies next to him; she started to take off his armor. First his helmet, reveling his slightly warped, but still surprisingly human-looking, face. Then she began to take apart his chest plate, showing a cloth shirt underneath, all grey in color, then the gloves, and every other armor part until all he had on was grey cloth shirt and pants, but his clothes were blood stained, so it looked more like a dark red. She then took a needle, and injected it into his right arm, then one into the left, then the last, stabbing it hard into his chest(over where the heart is).

She put her head against his chest, then ripped her helmet off, finally letting see her face. Interesting luck I have, I have just found the sexiest looking girl I've ever seen, that wears a battle suit all day and night. She had brown hair, which was a medium length, just going to her shoulders and her eyes, they were a brilliant emerald green, of course, she did have a few scars on her face, being a space marine and all, but it's better than your average find. She then pounded her fist against his chest, crying, saying "breathe damnit, BREATH!" She then started to give the chaos space marine (did I mention he's a CHAOS space marine?) mouth to mouth resuscitation. "what the fuck, in the emperors name, are you DOING?" she stopped for a moment to look at me, tears still streaming freely from her cheeks said, "saving a friends live, now either help me or stay the fuck out of this, or emperor help me, I will kill you!" To say I was shocked was an understatement, wasn't one of the sayings of the space marine purge or kill or something the heretic? And last time I checked, chaos space marines are heretics! I sighed and felt a large wave of tiredness sweep over me, so I laid down, on the hard, hard ground, and tried to sleep

xxx-point of view change-xxx

This chamber of the palace was silent, large, and full of machines all made for one purpose. To keep the emperor alive, the man that sat on the golden throne. He sat, breathing heavily, barley clinging onto life, turning his head every now and then, or shifting in his chair, but not doing this often. There was a large golden door far in front of the emperor, the only entrench or exit to the emperors throne room. The door slowly opened, revealing a librarian, a middle aged black man, who had a few battle scars on his face, and whose steps fell heavy in the room, making the sound echo through the room, in fact any sound made here but breathing was echoed. He stopped when he reached a few feet in front of the throne, then kneeled before him and said "exultancy, it is an honor to be in your presence, and I bear news for you, my lord." Slowly, a robotic voice echoed out of the emperor, saying "then speak." The librarian began to tell the emperor of the titan's progress, and the threats that faced terra, including the rebel imperial guard, who had successfully landed onto the planet. The emperor remained silent for a time, but eventually replied by saying "We must bring the new regimental command into play librarian." The librarian was confused, and stated so saying "new regimental command, lord? Don't you mean your new space marine chapter, Emperors light?" the emperor replied, by saying " No, I don't, while I regret to say this, the imperial guard has proven to be a finer fighting force then the space marines, at every turn they have destroyed the space marine army, if needed, they have killed chaos demons, and survived, none falling to their influence" the emperor paused, regaining his breath, then continued, " they have defeated a necron army, while space marines would fail in the first wave. They were able to regain a lost titan, fighting on four fronts, necron, eldar, ork, and chaos. They were able to gain kronos in the name of the imperium, while you died by imperial guard hands." He then stopped, having proved his point, looked at the librarian and said "now, initiate Terra's elite."

AN: Terra's elite is made up btw, there will (hopefully) be no reference to it anywhere, and I'd love to see what you think of that whole Space marine-chaos…friendship (won't tell you what it really is, but it's probably not what you think).

Meters

Swarm- 35%

Chaos- 10%

Titans 57%

Strength-

IG- (will be shown later when terra's elite is activated next chap.)

SM- 55%

Eldar-93%

Chaos-60%

Rebel IG-75%

Rebel SM- 85%

Tyranids- 130%

Sisters of battle- 65%

Orks- 85%

Tau-90%

Necrons-92%


	7. For Terra!

FOR TERRA!

AN: So Terra's elites, FYI are not super-human imperial guardsmen, they are normal humans, some with genetic implants, like the karsikin squads, but not most infantry.

Disclaimer: all rights reserved, including one of the speeches, the one that has victory day in it

"Soldiers, at attention!" The loud thudding sound was made as hundreds of thousands of guardsmen put their feet together, looking up wards, and grabbing their las rifles bottom, having it point to the sky. Valkyries flied around this area. Circling, landing, dropping off both troops and supplies, Huge towers were erected, forming a circle, and had walls running between the towers, the walls being so think and hard to penetrate, blowing the wall up wasn't an option for getting in. The only possible ways in were these two, either you flew in by aircraft, which in most cases would be shot when it got in a 5 miles radius, or you could teleport in, but activating any teleportation devices in a 1 mile radius of the base raised alarms throughout the entire base, and any attackers that got in would have to face thousands of guardsmen and tanks before they could take a step. The only true way to enter however was through the main gate, which was made of the hardest materials in the imperium, and in case someone DID have the firepower to take out such a gate, there was a force field (experimental stages) that would prevent entry. There was also mars pattern facilities everywhere, were baneblades, plasma destroyers and other tanks of the imperium were made (the plasma destroyer image can be found in the YouTube video dawn of war is not dead, or you could just look it up on Google images). There were many buildings, HQ buildings that rose to new highest, larger than most, some of the best training facilities in the galaxy were here, training those that would serve as the emperors own personal guard.

A man, one that was thought to be dead, walked from the largest HQ, now almost completely robotic, similar to techpriest in looks, but far more deadly, and one of the greatest leaders the imperium had seen in a long time. Governor-militant Lukas Alexander himself (the IG hero in DOW: DC (dark crusade)), the famed hero who reclaim kronos in the name of the imperium. He was thought to have been killed by tau forces, and technically he was, but as a "reward" for his great service in the name of the emperor, techpriest found his body and worked on restoring his bodily functions. He was alive the entire time, as he was not "dead" when they found him, just barely clinging onto life. It has been years since that day, and they have now finished "rebuilding" him into an able, and very courageous cyborg. He walked to were the soldiers stood, and pressed a button on his neck, yelling out, being amplified by the microphone built into his new armor (nearly same as before, but with more medals) "men, women, guardsmen. You are all here, on this day, to protect terra in its darkest hour. Xeno filth has landed on our holy planet, and soiled the very ground they tread upon. Heretics return to terra, to bring nothing but chaos, destruction, and death in their wake. Mutant scum has come, hoping to kill us in our "weakness", but what they all don't know, is that the imperium, is never weak." Some of the men and women began to mutter words of approval; the imperium truly never was weak. "We will push them off this planet, we WILL kill them all, fore, the emperor is on our side and with the emperor with us, we cannot fail!" The men knew this wasn't his best speech, as some had heard some of his best speech's, and were inspired by it, this one they only agreed with and smiled to. "After all, it is our duty to the emperor to do four things. Purge the alien, Burn the heretic, beware the mutant, and Die in battle, on our feet, standing tall, proud and in the emperor's name!" All imperial guardsmen gave a short "YES SIR!" while the governor paused. After they said that, he said " Now men, load up, get in a baneblade, plasma destroyer or get in a Valkyries , we leave in an hour, so GET MOVING!" all the guardsmen began to run, in formations still, to their destinations, drivers to the tanks, soldiers to the Valkyries or chimeras.

Xxx-two hours later, IG front, fighting tau ork alliance-xxX

Guardsmen of all different types of regiments ran, yelling out things like "there's too many of them!" or "It's every man for himself!" But these men would be silenced by commissars who had to patience for cowards. Most guardsmen stayed near cover, were they originally were, cowards or not, knowing they would have better chances versus then tau or orks then a commissar. "Valkyries!" one of the guardsmen shouted, point to the sky, above the orks that were running at them, yelling out "WARGGHHHHH" in loud voices. The Valkyries above the orks had ogryns jump out of them, landing to the ground with a large "THUD" some even landed on orks, crushing and killing then on impact. The ogryns then shouted out their own war cry, swinging their large guns overhead, bringing them down upon the nearest ork skull. More Valkyries appeared above the guardsmen, dropping cable onto the ground, Terra's elite guardsmen sliding down them, some shouting "GO, GO, GO!" When the guardsmen hit the ground they didn't even wait for orders, they just ran right up to some cover and began to shoot almost fully-automatically (regular guardsmen are issued with karsikin's normal weapons). The orks that had charged were being back up by tau in some ruins a ways behind them , but that didn't help much, the ogryns armor had been updated, it was now almost as good as terminator armor(very, very good). The guardsmen frak armor had also been upgraded; their armor was now almost as tough as space marine's armor, but a LOT less bulky, and lighter. Orks were stabbed and clubbed, las-guns were fired, killing them in only a few hits, and tau weapons and ork axes reflected off ogryns armor. More and more Valkyries deployed their troops while this was going on, eventually the governor stepped off one of the Valkyries and walked over to watch the fight, smirking. After a few minutes, no ogryns had died, but all the orks were, and the tau were making a run for it now, more than likely going for their base to tell their commander(s) of this failure.

The governor pressed the button near his neck again, which connected him to all the remaining speakers in the area, which were everywhere. "Enemies of the imperium hear me! You have come here to die! The immortal emperor is with us and we are invincible. You cannot win. His soldiers will strike you down; his war machines will crush you under their trades! His mighty guns will bring the vary sky come crashing down upon you! So make yourselves ready, for we are Terra's elite regiment, and today is our victory day!" the governor paused, letting this sink in amongst the aliens, then resumed his speech and said, this directed at his men, "First company! This is the moment of truth, you will not fear, you will not falter, you will not give a single step to the enemy!" the guardsmen then all yelled out "YES SIR!" while the ogryns said "erruhm…y-yes bozz sir!"

The tau were shaking in their armor, the orks were in shock, and fear, wondering just how the FUCK those humies just killed them without any of them dying. They both had heard this speech, both races had tried to assault his "victory bay" on kronos, this was the speech he gave his men, and them, and everything he had said became true, and they had lost. The tau were in even more fear and shock then the orks, after all, didn't they kill him? They thought then that if he could be brought back from the dead, then maybe, just maybe, their emperor really was an immortal god, and he brought him back to life, and if this was true, then a god led their empire. While both sides moral had been damaged just then, they still refused to retreat in spite of their foes strength.

After a few minutes of waiting there was a beeping noise coming from the governor's ear, he pressed it and a transmission came through. "sir, the baneblades are almost there, where do you want them?" the governor then said, hoping to damage the orks pride and the tau's moral even more "drop them off right outside the orks base, and get those plasma destroyers, when ready, at the tau base, none of them will leave here alive" the man on the other side said ""very good sir, I will execute your orders at once, sir." Then the transmission ended. 'There in for a hell of a surprise' the governor thought as he turned around, walking back to his army, praising them for their good work so far.

Xxx-point of view change-xxX

I slowly sat up as I heard Ashley shouted at the chaos solider some more, shaking him harder than before "damnit Ashley, give it a rest, he's not going to wake up anytime soon, and if you're going to keep doing that, please, do it QUIETLY." I said, the annoyance I felt clearly expressed in my tone of voice. She turned around, glaring at me, tears STILL streaming down her cheeks. "Shut up the fuck up guardsma-"I interrupted her saying "Jim, my name is JIM, now stop calling me guardsman!" she huffed, saying "fine, JIM, shut the fuck up!" I grumbled at her and turned to my other side, so my back faced her. "Oh emperor…" I muttered; thinking that sleeping on rocks and gravel isn't good for you apparently. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was hard enough sleeping on the floor before but I just couldn't take it anymore, so I tried to stand up, grunting in pain as I did so, though it did hurt a bit less now(my wounds). "I'm going to talk a walk…be back, well…later." I said, shuffling off in some random direction.

After a few minutes of walking I came across something that made me gag and almost throw up, a battle field, but it wasn't like most battle fields, that had dead bodies and a river of blood, no this was much worse. This battle field was full of half eaten imperial guards corpses, space marine corpses, with demonic writing written on their chest plate, there were even a few horse corpses out there, from one of the regiments that had horse units. I cringed in disgust when I saw a commissar on a spike, his head eaten, and his clothes torn. I looked around more, trying to see if I knew anyone there, but if I did, I soon relished I wouldn't be able to recognize them, as they were all disfigured in some way now. It was then that I also noticed the chaos corpses, daemon corpses, and even a few eldar corpses. The chaos corpses had wounds that were strange, like one had a wound that made it look like something burst forth from his stomach. The daemons were mostly preserved, except for a few missing limbs. The eldar looked like they tried to run away while something ate them alive, there were bite marks everywhere, some that were pulled back, ripping arms in two, and such. After I saw all this I turned away, unable to look at it any longer.

I started to leave when I heard a noise, it sounded like a soft but loud animal noise, similar to a hiss, but non-threatening sounding. I turned to the source of the sound, and found a little cluster of eggs; all of them were cracked open, showing half developed Tyranids. "Oh my god..." I said softly, relishing what must have been that sound must have been. I slowly followed the sound, hoping it was only a termagon or something small like that. When I looked out past some rubble, I saw a Hive tyrant, who was on top of a piece of rubble, doing a kind of how/hiss thing into the sky. I slowly backed away, but me being me, tripped over a rock, falling on my back muttering a "shit…" at the loud "THUD" sound I made. The hive tyrant stopped, then turned to look at me, then "grinned" let off a howl into the sky, then LEAPED on me, not harming me strangely enough, then gave me a strange look, than raised a claw and-

-To be continued!-

AN: I'm still thinking about what will happen here, I'm going to ask some ppl ik, then I'll continue with this chapter!

Meters-

Swarm 20%

Chaos 25%

Titan- 65%

Strengths-

IG- 150% (GO Terra's elite!)

SM 60%

Eldar- 90%

Chaos- 67%

Rebel IG- 70%

Rebel SM- 75%

Tyranids- 120%

Sisters of battle- 60%

Orks 80%

Tau- 85%

Necrons 96%


	8. Just Luck Really

Just Luck Really

AN: I've decided to say that all sisters of battle coming back to terra are dead, because I just don't know much about them, and it's a little late to add something for them, since I've had everyone but sisters of battle and DE(dark eldar) in this now.

Disclaimer: all rights reserved

The Hive tyrant raised its claw as I struggled to get out from under it. It then brought its claw down, ripping just enough armor off so my bare chest was visible and unharmed. The tyrant seemed to feat on my fear as it brought its face closer, smelling me, as I sweat bullets. I then noticed something very odd….this tyrant was female. "Oh emperor…if you protect me now ill believe in you, I'll be your most loyal of servants." I whispered as SHE smirked more when I relished that she was a she. I cringed in fear as she brought her head next to mine, cuddling it. While she did this she brought her claws down to my armored pants, ready to tear them to shreds. "Now's your chance emperor…!" I whispered in hope that he did have such powers.

It was then I heard a sound that I did not expect, it was some group of orks shouting out "WAGGGGHHHH!" I turned my head to look in their direction, and emperor there were a lot of them, there was even a tau commander leading them, yelling "FOR THE GREATER GOOD!" shooting his large plasma mini-gun. When the first few shots connected with the hive tyrant, she went shooting back into the rubble, giving out a loud roar of anger. The orks that were charging started shooting their large cal. Pistols at the tyrant, not even penetrating her hide, the tau commander however was shooting the tyrant with deadly accuracy, and deadly penetration, all the "bullets" hurting her in some way. While this was going on I started to crawl away, the orks having already stepped over my body, raising their large axes, some already swinging at the tyrant, and actually hurting it(their axes are so sharp…). The tyrant was impaling ork after ork on her large claws, killing 10 of the hundred or so within seconds. I tried to stand up, but her sitting must have reopened a wound, because I was bleeding again, and I now couldn't walk on it. "Damnit, fucking leg…" I said trying to crawl as fast as I possibly could, making little progress.

By the time I crawled a few feet the tyrant had killed most of the orks, but was now covered head to toe in both their and its own blood, now swinging slower than before, and with less strength. Finally when there was only one ork left, the ork jumped up, grabbing onto the tyrants head, bashing his club against her head. She hissed out while the tau commander was still shooting, leaving a lot of burning wholes in her. The tyrant fell onto a knee, then fell onto its belly, then it stopped breathing, then her heart stopped, then, she died. The last ork got off the hive tyrant, panting, then raised his axe, grunting as he brought it down, chopping the head off the tyrant, grabbing it, holding it up into the hair and screaming "WAGGGHHHHH!" The tau commander just sighed, shaking his head, then looked at me. "Where do you think you're going?" he said walking towards me, and when he reached me grabbed me, and tossed me over his shoulder. "You're coming with us…" "I officially hate the emperor..." I mumbled as I was carried off to who knows where.

Xxx- point of view change-xxX

"Men of Terra, this is our time, the emperors eyes are upon us, and we cannot fail in his sight. Storm their ranks, spare not one of them! And lift high the black banners of vengeance, for it is not yet our time to die, follow me into the pages of history, and this day shall be remembered for eternity! FORWARD, FOR THE EMPEROR!" Governor-Militant Lucas Alexander shouted out to his men, pointing his hand to the enemy's front line as he yelled for the emperor. Some men yelled "FOR THE EMPEROR!" other yelled "DIE ALIEN SCUM!" and other just yelled a random war cry, charging the enemy without fear. The men raised their guns, firing at their lines as they charged, tau firing back, and orks preparing to pounce onto the enemy when they got near. When the guardsmen were about half way to their lines, having killed a few tau, the governor said, into the comm system "basilisks, target tau forces, fire mars special shells, then continue with normal shells, now, fire at will!" A short "Yes sir!" came from the other end, then the loud banging sound of imperial artillery firing to full effect. You could hear the screams of tau forces as they were killed nearly in an instant, body parts and blood spread everywhere. "Gold leader how goes the assault on ork HQ?" the governor asked, switching the comm channel to the baneblades. "It fairs well sir, we have had no loses, though we have had to stop for repair several times, the enemy is being slowly being driven back." The governor then asked "what about reinforcements, will we be expecting to see a wave of orks charging at us?" the baneblade leader replied by saying "negative sir, all enemy ork forces are retreating to help try and drive us back." The governor happily said" good work solider, keep up the good work." He ended the transmission, switching to the plasma destroyers channel "How goes the battle versus tau HQ Alpha leader?" Alpha leader replied saying "it goes well sir, their tanks and battle suits have stood no chance versus our plasma cannons, and their infantry, well we don't have weapons that are very effective versus them, have been unable to even penetrate our armor, we have had no loses, but have had to stop for repairs a few times, expect tau HQ to be gone within a few days sir." The governor smirked then said "fine work! Report directly to me if you need assistance." Alpha leader said "will do sir." The governor end the transmission, looking over to his men to see they reached their lines, handling their selves well against the orks in melee combat, taking few loses, only a dozen of the hundreds dying, while hundreds of orks died by the minute. "Cease fire, cease fire artillery!" "Yes sir!" one of the basilisk's commanders said.

The tau forces that were left were running, crisis suits and fire warriors alike. The governor noticed that the guardsmen had almost finished off the orks, their ranged expertise mixed with this regiments skill in melee proved far too deadly for the orks to hold, as some ran in fear, while others stood their ground, but in the end it didn't matter, even the orks that ran were killed. The governor smirked, now that Terra's elites had proven themselves in battle, who could now stop them? After all, they were the emperors chosen.

Xxx-point of view change-xxX

One could only see death as Tyranids charged the space marine front, space marines lie on the ground, termagons feasting on their flesh, devastator squads firing their missive bolter guns at charging hive guards, termagons and the like, assault squads jet packing into the middle of battle, dying in a matter of minutes, but inflicting massive damage before death, Plasma cannons, firing their huge guns at clustered together enemies, killing them all on impact. New chapter leader of the imperial fists, whose name was Floyd, yelled out orders, shooting, hitting and killing any Tyranid stupid enough to come towards him. "LEFT FLANK, CARNAFAX! FOCUS FIRE!" He yelled, turning towards the carnafax, grabbing a nearby RPG, firing the rocket at it, then throwing it aside, continuing to fire, using his bolter, slowly backing away, as the carnafax was charging at him. The RPG just made the carnafax get more angry, charging faster than before. "DEFIANT, FIRE ORBITAL GUNS! FIRE ALL GUNS NOW! KILL THAT DAMN CARNAFAX DEFIANT!" he screamed into his comm system, ordering his ship in orbit to fire all guns on that carnafax. There wasn't even a reply as large energy cannons from orbit fired at the carnafax, making it tumble as it charged, losing its balance, and finally falling down, soon being killed by the combined fire of the orbital guns and bolter fire.

Tunnlers appeared next to Floyd, trying to assassinate, but he wouldn't have that. He grabbed the nearest tunnlers claw, jumping onto him, bringing the claw to his neck, sliding it across its neck, killing it. He then did a flip, jumping onto the next tunnlers back, grabbing his bolt pistol and firing several bullets into its head, killing it as well. He then looked at the last tunnlers, grabbing his large power sword from his back out, charging the tunnlers; deflecting all attacks it threw at him. When he was in range, he threw his sword up, then slashed at the tunnler, then again, and again and again until it was a bloody mess on the floor. Floyd put his power sword away, turning to see the bloody battlefield, watching as the Tyranids finished their current target, then ran away, their numbers not being enough to kill the space marines today, but one day, they would be, and both sides knew it.

AN: hope space marine fans liked that last chapter a bit.

Meters

Chaos 40%

Titans 85%

Swarm 35%

Strength-

IG- 140%

SM- 70%

Tyranids- 80%

Necrons- 90%

Tau- 55%

Orks- 65%

Eldar- 95% (waiting for the right moment to strike the eldar are!)

Rebel SM-75%

Rebel IG- 85%


	9. Hold The Line to The Last Man

Hold The Line To The Last Man

AN: sorry for the long time until an update I've had some important..business I've had to take care of.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved, i don't own warhammer 40k!

scene: I didn't really add a landscape description, this is what it looks like -. Buildings were more then rumble here, they were ash, roads were so torn up it looked like gravel, blood flowed like rivers here, guts and body parts made hills, tyranid corpses made roads for the tyranid forces to follow, and many other grusum things such as this.

"CHARGE! FOR THE EMPEROR!" Floyd yelled out, pointing his large power sword at termagons and other tyranid units. Floyd raised his bolter, firing for deadly effect, his bullets being twice the size of a normal bolt round (a normal one being about the size of a soda can). Assault Terminators charged past Floyd, raising their chain fist, power fist and the like into the air, all of them being able to crush a termagons skull in (in the sword like weapons case, cut it off). Devastator squads and Plasma Devastator squads slowly walking forward, firing their large guns, decimating any tyranid unit stupid enough to get in their field of fire. Further back behind them, dreadnoughts with duel assault cannons slowly stomped their way forward, firing and killing any target they got a lock on,their guns being the deadliest thing they had there. The normal space marine squads equipped with bolters and a few with GLs, or plasma guns, stayed close to Floyd, firing their weapons from cover near him. There were also scout squads, all of them carrying sniper rifles with them, firing one shot death upon most enemies in the tyranid army.

Floyd Yelled out commands to his units, telling them to focus fire on areas that were lacking firepower, or ordering them to kill hive tyrants that tried to lead the way for the tyranid swarm. It wasn't long before termagons started jumping onto the terminators, biting down on their armor, or driving their claws into areas not so heavily armored areas, like the neck. While the terminators were killing them with ease in melee, they were outnumbered 1 to a million, and even with the greatest of skill, you could not survive that. Some of the terminators started to lose faith when they relished this, deciding that suicide was their best option, took some grenades they had, which was about 5 each, give or take 1 or 2, and activated them all, letting tyranid after tyranid jump onto them, hoping to kill as many as possible(they wanted to "go out with a bang" ha-ha..get it?). Terminator after terminator exploded, taking hundreds of tyranids with them. Soon this front line fell, all the terminators either being overrun and eaten, guts being ripped out of them, being eaten alive(They screamed quite loudly), or having committed suicide.

Floyd yelled into his comm system, ordering the ships above to fire the orbital guns, and so they did raining fiery death upon the enemy. This strike, however, wasn't even enough to kill a fourth of the charging tyranids. He was going to grab his power sword, and charge the tyranids, but then he heard something from above, and when he looked up he saw about 20 drop pods coming down. When the landed, a ways in front of him and his forces, hellfire dreadnoughts come out of them, firing large amounts of missiles at tyranids, or burning any tyranid that got near with flamethrowers. These dreadnoughts did a lot of damage to the charging tyranid forces, few got close enough to hit them, and if they did they didn't get the chance to penetrate the armor as they were soon burnt to a crisp.

A man slowly walked up next to Floyd, bolter raised and firing on his way over to him, saying "just like old times huh brother?" Floyd chuckled lightly and replied by saying "yea, but in those days i remember winning more often, and victory being quicker!" The man grunted "emperor a miss those days." he said, shooting and killing 4 hive guards in the head, killing them all. They both watched as they saw a carnafex charge the dreadnoughts, grunting and having bits and pieces of him blown off from their missiles. The carnafex was raising its claws to strike when its head literally exploded, Floyd and the man firing their guns at the same time, hitting key points in the head, sending pieces of brain and blood flying everywhere. The carnafex's body slowly swayed left and right, then fell, making a loud "THUD" noise.

"Stupid carnafex, no match for us, right brother?" Floyd gave no reply as he stared out into the battlefield, the man looking at him. "brother?" he said, watching as Floyd dropped his gun, falling to his knees and saying in a low voice"Emperor Protect us..." The man turned to the area where he was looking and saw something that shocked him to no end. He saw a little swarm of at least a 100 carnafexs charging, give or take a few."Emperor no..." the man mumbled, raising his gun firing at the charging swarm again, hoping that they could survive this.

Floyd finally stood back up, grabbing his bolter firing at them, relishing he was going to die no matter what he did, so he would at least die standing, on his feet, firing and killing xeno scum to the end. "Don't worry brother, everything wi-" the man started, being interrupted by a tunneler driving his claw into his back, blood flying everywhere "NO!" Floyd yelled, grabbing his power sword, drawing it and swinging it at the direction of the space marine, going both straight through him, and then cutting through the tunneler behind him like butter. Floyd finally snapped, feeling this both a great rage and fury come from within him, feeling something akin to an animals killer instinct kicking in. He swung his power sword up, pointing at the charging tyranid army, seeming to look like a endless wave swarming over the land, one after another entering the battlefield. Floyd yelled "TO ME BROTHERS! WE MUST CHARGE THE ENEMY! ONE FINAL PUSH! IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR WE SHALL NOT FALL THIS DAY! Then he let out a war cry, Charging full speed at the enemy, raising his power sword next to him with both hands. It didn't take long for him to reach the charging tyranids that where slowly getting more and more to hit the dreadnoughts, one was even almost down because of ranged attacks. He Charged straight past the dreadnoughts yelling out "GO FORWARD YOU DAMN DREADNOUGHTS! BURN THIS XENO SCUM!" More and more Hellfire dreadnought reinforcements arrived by drop pod as he charged.

When he finally reached their lines, he brought all his might to bare, swinging his sword at a hive guard, cutting it in half, then raising it again, swinging it time and time again, killing tyranid after tyranid, slicing and dicing his way through them. Through all this terror, he kept charging, slower then before mind you, but still cutting down ANY tyranid to get in his way of the prize, the carnafexs. He was soon stopped by a hive tyrant, leaping in front of him, creating tyranids to be crushed under it. The tyrant snarled at Floyd, it and other tyranids around him raising their claws or bearing their jaws to strike at him. HE simply crouched and spun on the ground for this, grabbing his bolter as well, firing as he spun, and cutting any tyranid's legs off that approached, or in a termagons case their bodies were cut in half. The tyrant stayed still as he watched mindless tyranids charge at him, being cut down, even though that tried to leap at him, all falling short. The tyrant leaped at him, landing on top of Floyd, raising its claws to strike, but of course, with him giving the order to charge was burn to a cinder by a hellfire dreadnought not too far away from him, that was being over run, tyranid after tyranid jumping on it, sinking their claws in, destroying key parts like weapons and walking capabilities. The dreadnought was soon destroyed, blowing up, sending pieces of metal flying everywhere, killing the near by tyranids, and luckily enough, even the tyrant.

Floyd got back up, watching as he saw tyranids seem to slow their advance, losing a little moral as they watched tyrant after tyrant get killed by space marine forces. Floyd continued onward, swinging his mighty power sword again and again, never growing tired, his rage near lessening, his determination only increasing as the odds got worse. It was a slaughter, but for the tyranids as thousands tyranids were killed by one man, Floyd. Even further behind him were the hellfire dreadnoughts were the space marines were at least holding the line, hundreds of hellfire dreadnoughts on the ground now, forming a living shield of sorts for the rest. Floyd was getting a little tired, his swings being both slower and less powerful, i guess swinging a few hundred pound sword around a few thousand times isn't good for even a space marine. Floyd was even starting to pant, but that didn't stop him from being a killing machine, killing tyranid after tyranid, ripping off termagons as they jumped on him, or cutting a warrior brood in two.

After a few minutes of hell for floyd as he killed a few hundred more tyranids, he finally reached the charging carnafexs, letting off a war cry as he charged past all the tyranids, jumping at a carnafex, lifting his sword up above his head, driving it straight into it, piercing his chest, all of the blade going through, the beast screaming out in pain and agony. He grabbed his bolter, pointing it up to his face that was now looking at him, firing a few bullets into it, bits of brain and blood spurting out of him as he fired. the carnafex groaned, slowly falling backwards, falling onto its back, Floyd ripping his sword out of it, charging over to the next carnafex.  
-A few minutes later-

Floyd pulled his sword out of a tenth carnafexs head, his primal rage growing to levels that not even the space wolfs have touched yet in ferocity. Though even in this state he could feel fear, and boy did he feel fear just then as a Swormlord slowly walked into the battlefield. Not as large or bulky as a carnafex, but somehow twice as intimidating looking, as it had 4 arms, all with biological blades of sorts. It slowly turned its head towards Floyd, hissing in complete hatred at him, then letting off a loud howl into the air, then looking back at Floyd but with this strange glint in its eye, one of hatred and rage. The swarmlord charged at him at record speeds, going as fast as a land speeder. Floyd raised his bolter, firing at it, missing most of the bullets but those that did land bounced off his carapace (think armor, but for tyranids) only making the swarmlord flinch in annoyance, not pain. Soon the Lord was upon Floyd, raising all its "blades" into the air, quickly striking down, Floyd raising his sword to counter it, barely getting it to block the blades in time. Floyd tried to strike back at the lord, but he quickly attacked again, this time two blades swing to both sides of his body, floyd barely was able to roll backwards in time to dodge, raising his weapon bringing it down, the lord reflected it easily, pushing it and him back a few feet.

The battle continued like this for 30 minutes, Floyd tiring ever so much, the lord only seeming to grow in strength (the other tyranids charged past them, leaving a small circle like arena for them to fight in). Finally the battle ended with a swift strike from the lord, bring a blade to connect with his shoulder. He coughed up blood when he cut his arm clean off, saying into his comm system "f-fire O-o-o*coughs up blood* orbital guns at m-my...location...no-o-w..." the swarmlord then brought his mouth to his head, cutting his head off from the rest of his body, swallowing it, blood spilling everywhere. His victory was short lived as orbital guns fired down on the swarmlord, crippiling him to near death, almost killing him at the end of the barrage. Almost...

AN: again sorry for taking so long, ill do my best to do more updates more often. Also take note that the space marines front is NOT destroyed yet.

Meters- These will be displayed as their own chapter


	10. This should be interesting

AN: This turned out to be better then i thought it was going to be as i thought this chap was going to be a short filler though it turned into a little more then that, and im pretty happy about this chapter, sure theres no fighting, but i liked it non the less, plus the next chapter should be only fighting for the most part, so all you guts and gore lovers should have fun next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here but my ideas (namely OCs, new units, and idea for the plot)

"look at this place..." stubbs said looking out at one of the many once proud cities of terra, now nothing but rubble. The once enormously tall skyscrapers that touched the sky, rubble, statues of great heroes of the imperium but ash, corpses upon corpses from all sides piled up, forming rivers of blood and mounds of guts and gore. "its a truly horrible site, sir" the commissar standing next to him muttered, seemingly having this sad look about him, as if he wanted to cry for the destruction of this once great city. "once this was a fine city commissar, a gleaming beacon of many on this world, one of industry and power." He said, gesturing outwards, towards the city. He sighed then continued"now look at it!" He paused, then continued, "commissar i would like to see this city built up again, i would like to see towers and spires of gleaming white, i would like to see our men on parade routes, not tours of duty! i would like to see every city in this planet, every colony in this besotted, miserable system turned to the service and industry of the true imperium, in my name!" the commissar looked at him, saying lightly "in the emperors name, sir." Stubbs continued to rant, saying "but to see my dreams fulfilled first we must wipe this planet clean of these blasted xenos and heretics and monsters, and...and...and zealots."

He took a few breaths, turning to the commissar saying "But to do that this base, our center of command must operate free of danger or harassment! Our troops are ready, our tanks and our sentinels, and if possible fully operational F.F's and F.T's!(units of my own design, this will be described later, you'll also find out what F.F/F.T means) Stubbs paused, then continued in a calmer voice "so tell me commissar, are we fully prepared, or will we be lamps taken to slaughter?" The commissar remained silent, unsure of how to answer. "well...we'll do what we can and pray for victory, though I'm sure we shall have victory this day, after all" stubbs smirked then, talking about himself after that "the emperor will surly smile on us this day" The commissar looked at him, bowing, saying, "emperor." then walking off to further and better prepare the men; as this was going to be one hell of a fight, necron, chaos, and even eldar forces were coming to "take care" of the new player in the game.

Xxx-point of view change-xxX

I sighed as i looked around the "cell" i was in, though it was really just one of the buildings they had build when the tau first arrived, it had been converted into this little cell until they decided what to do with him. It has pretty small, being about the size of an average size bedroom. there was also a door which was a little taller then he was in the top left corner, having blue energy beams going vertical and horizontally, preventing even a finger from escaping through the gaps. there was no window, but, of course there were lights above him, being a bland white color. It also had what any man would need, an average sized bed, a toilet, and a sink that provided running water. i slowly looked around, taking in the dully painted golden walls. I walked over to the bed,noticing a mirror, which was about twice my size, looking at myself as i walked by. I found me, an averagely built man with a grey t-shirt and grey pants. A few scars covered my face, not as many as you might expect from one that has served in the imperial guard as long as i have, but i still looked battle harden. I had dirty blond hair, which barley had enough hair to curl up(yes this guy has curly hair) and my eyes are a greenish-grey color, though many that had been his friend long enough to notice said they changed color from green to grey, or grey to green sometimes. I slowly sat on the bed when i reached it, finding it to be surprisingly comfortable. I turned upwards to face the ceiling, not feeling any pain for once in a long time, slowly closing m y eyes, drifting off into sleep.

-A few hours later-

I yawned, slowly opening my eyes to see a figure standing over me. I jumped sightly when i relished that it was the tau commander that captured me standing over me. "get up" he said in a calm soft voice that seemed to contain a great amount of both fear and sorrow, a voice that only one that had lost all hope but kept on going would sound like. I raised an eye brow at him, slowly rising from the bed, watching him as he took a few steps back. he turned, walking over to the door, yelling something out in his language, followed by yelling on the other side and the "door" powering down, a crate was then thrown at the commander, which he caught. He turned back to me, the "door" still powered down, walked up to me handing me the box, to which i raised an eye brow to him, he sighed after he handed me the box and said "you will be competing in...blood sport, first your abilities will be tested, then based on these results, you will be put into certain ork games" he turned around after he finished saying that, but stopped when he reached the door and said "good luck, you'll need it.." he then walked out, the cells door reactivating, leaving me with, once again, no escape. I sighed as i opened the box, which just slide open from the top. To my surprise i found my armor, including my helmet, inside the box, exactly the same as before but; shinier. I pulled out my armor from the box, laying it out on the bed, and putting the helmet next to it. I smiled at the armor, while the IG had given me opulently of mental and physical scars that would never heal, it also gave me a lot of good memories, friends i never would have met, orks i never would have had the pleasure of mutilating, and so forth. My smile quickly turned to a frown as i grabbed the helmet, looking inside of it, trying to find something i had hidden inside of it. 'where is it, where the fuck is it!?' i thought as i pulled out the black velvety covering inside the helmet, finding a small slip of tap holding a photo in place on the top of my helmet. I smiled as i gently took the tape off, bringing the photo right side up so i could see it.

I saw me, and a bunch of other pals of mine from the Indomitable, the baneblade i had served in, I smiled as i looked over everyone. to the furthest to the right was Tom, who was smirking madly with his gun in his right hand, raising it above his head, his mouth open to make it look like he was screaming and his other arm around Miles, the man who crouched down next to him. Toms hair in this picture was very tame, cut to the point where he was almost bald. I smiled as i remembered the nickname we gave him, "Joker" as he was the goofy foolish type of guy who always had to crack a joke, even in the face of certain death. Miles, the man crouching down next to him, was simply smiling, his las-rifle in one hand, using it as a cane of sorts, the other arm rapped around Toms waist. Miles had a few distinct features about him, for one he had a fair amount of hair on his head, as well as the fact that he had no scars ANYWHERE on his body, that we knew of, so we called him "lucky 7" , "seves" for man next to him was Jenkins, who was my "apprentice" if you will, he was my "co-pilot" as he pretended to drive, doing what i did, learning the ropes, Although if i died as pilot, then the controls would be given over to him. we just called him Jenkins, as the name suited him. Jenkins had a weak smile on his face, as if he wanted to be somewhere else, though from what i could tell from our talks, he really didn't want to be here, though it was this or get killed by the crime of his forge world, seemed they had something against him for something he did. He had one noticeable scar, which ran from his left eye down at an angle to his right check. The person standing next to Jenkins was Amy, the only girl in our entire regiment. She was straight faced, standing straight up and down, her gun applied in normal military fashion. Even though she looked like she would be a stuck up bitch from the image, she was actually a nice girl when you got to know her, that is if you got past the icy outer layer. She had semi long hair which went down to her neck, she had no scars to be seen on her face, and she had maintained an hourglass figure during the time i knew her. A pang of pain went through my stomach as i went back to remembering the...*cough* nights of passion we shared, and ill tell you something "dating" the only girl in the regiment made you enemy's in the IG. The person standing next to her of course was me, with all my armor on (ive felt insecure without it ever since my first battle in the IG..) I was standing with my arms at my side, just standing there really. my nick name was "The machine whisperer" as i had this weird ability to, in a way, talk to machine spirits, letting me adjust to the feel of any tank quickly, a rare gift that was usally unheard of.

I chuckled as i remembered all the good, bad, and just weird times we had, and after a few minutes of thinking of the "good old days" i put it back in my helmet, putting the velvety material back in. I grabbed my armor, struggling to put it on, as even though the tau seemed to heal my wound in my sleep, it was difficult to do anything without feeling a burning feeling in my chest and legs. after a few minutes of putting armor on, i grabbed my helmet, put it on and laid back on the bed, thinking about what the hell the orks would do for blood sport. i shivered as i thought about it for 5 seconds, 'on second though, ill vomit doing that, best not to think too much on that' i thought as i relished how horrible ork blood sport must really be if that tau commander seemed to be sorry for me. 'what hell have i gotten myself into this time?' i thought as i relaxed on the bed, thinking happy thoughts...

Xxx-pov change-xxX

Ashely had finally stopped crying over the chaos space marine that seemed to be dieing next to her, and now she was sitting next to him, wondering just where the FUCK Jim has been, and why he isn't back yet. Ashely completely forgot about Jim as the chaos space marine mumbled out some randomly slurred words. "D-denis? you there?" Ashley asked the chaos space marine named Denis(yes Denis can be spelled with one n not 2, don't give me shit for that okay? good :P) Denis slowly slurred together a sentence, saying "w-whe-ere am i-i, a-and w-w-who a-are you, b-beautiful?" Ashely blushed at him and said "are you fucking drunk?" he looked at her and shook his head "c-course not, n-nevER been more SOBer!" he said, sounding suspiciously drunk out of his mind. "oh emperor" she sighed watching as he said "l-look! i see sounds! and...oh my CHAOS I HEAR COLORS!" Ashely slapped him HARD when he said that, making Denis give off a groan of pain as he rubbed his check. "owwwwww Ashely, what the fuck!" he said, sounding slightly more sober. "that's for being a dumb ass and getting drunk off your ass Denis!" she slapped him again, this time harder then before "FUCK THAT HURT" Denis yelled, wincing in pain "THAT'S for leaving for chaos in the first place!" then she leaped onto him, bringing him into the "hug of death" and kissed him on the check, putting her head into his neck "but thanks for coming back" Denis sighed and said, still in a truck state "y-yea y-y-yea...anyway, you got food, im F-FUCKING STARVING!" Ashely sighed at Denis and thought 'oh boy, why did he have to be drunk?'

AN: ill assume a lot of you think you know what denis and ashely are to each other, ill bet 3/4 or more of you are wrong though, im sure of that, if you want you can pm a guess, you get one guess and ill tell you if your right or wrong, though it will be revealed in due time, as will the secret of the F.F and F.T


	11. You can only hope in these dark times

AN: Anything i have to say about this is in the bottom AN...

Disclaimer: i only own the idea for this fanfic, and all ocs, i do not own warhammer 40k

"BASILISKS, OPEN FIRE!" a commissar yelled at the top of his lungs as chaos filth charged the "true" imperiums lines, screaming out their crazed screams of blood lust, running across the hell blasted and artillery torn ground as if it was a field(easily). "VINDICARE ASSASSINS, TAKE CARE OF THOSE DEMONS!" the commissar once again yelled, demon after demon crying out in pain as bullets the size of a fist went through them, followed by a short but bright pinkish red flash that teleported them back to the warp. "GUARDSMEN HOLD THE LINE DAMN IT!" The commissar yelled, pointing his las-pistol at a troop, firing and killing him instantly, the rest of the troops morale restored, their resolve all the more clear, kill the chaos forces or die trying, and if you didn't then a commissar would kill you. chaos forces charged forward, never stopping in their crazed state, even those that had artillery shells blow a limp off continued to charge, giving off one of their laughs, as if this whole battle was but a joke to them. "HELLHOUNDS, FORWARD!" the commissar, who was now running over to one of the hellhounds, jumping up and into it, half his body poking out the top still, raising his sword and yelling "FORWARD, KILL THE BLOODY INFANTRY, BURN THEM ALL!" Hellhound after hellhound lumbered over the small barricade the guard had set up, shooting off their heavy flamers as they rolled through the enemy squads, crushing some under their tread, the chaos forces still laughing even while they were crushed and burned by the hellhounds, only giving out a short bark of pain as their bodies where almost completely crushed, or their bodies where black as ash. One or two of the hellhounds would blow up from mines the IG had originally set up here, made to only blow when a vehicle passed over them, unluckily enough for them this first wave had no transports or tanks of any kind to be seen.

Some of the hellhounds had just been made immobile by the mines, though this did little for them, as even with the large heavy flamer and a man with a heavy stubber mounting it on the hatch top, it wasn't enough to stop those suicidal khorn berserkers as they jumped onto anyone that tried to get out of the tank, bringing their axes down on them, but not killing them right way, as they wanted to savor the moment, some even took off their helmets to reveal faces so warp blasted not even a father would be able to recognize his own son, or wife notice her husband. when they took these helmets off they lowered their faces down to the guardsmen, drinking their very blood, seeming to savor the, as they would say, "wonderful taste that is victory". a vast majority of hellhounds still lasted by the end though, burning as many of the chaos troops as they could, and, after about 30 minutes, the chaos forces that had not retreated to their masters had been burned to death. "good work men!" the commissar yelled out "now hellhounds, return to base!" he shouted. guardsmen cheered at this small victory, celebrating amongst themselves, happy that only a few dozen died in this defense, compared to the hundreds of corpses they saw on the landscape before them.

This victory was short lived however as they heard the sound of metal stomping down onto the gravely ground. all the men slowly stopped cheering, looking in front of them to hear the sound slowly getting louder, causing the men to start running back to positions, raising their guns, getting ready for anything that came charging its way to them. All the guardsmen, commissars, psykers, everyone, was sure that they would be able to repel any force that came over and through the ruins before them. after a few minutes of restless waiting they saw a jet black necron warrior, guass rifle in both hands, walk forward in their usual slow fashion. "ASSASSIN, FIRE!" a commissar yelled, ordering one of the vindicare assassins to kill it. The assassin fired, making the necrons arm swing backwards, coming off and falling onto the ground. The necron stopped, looking at the arm, picking it up and putting it back on his body, dark green energy pulsing between the severed arm and the body, the arm once again connecting to the body. "AGAIN, FIRE!" the assassin grunted and fired again, this time hitting it square in the chest, cause it to stop for a moment, a large hole now in its chest. it looked down at its self, and all watched as the hole in its chest simply regenerated, the metal seeming to grow back, covering the hole back up. "A-AGAIN!" the commissar yelled, stuttering slightly in shock. the assassin growled, firing, hitting it in the head, the skull like head coming straight off, flying back a few ft. The necron stood there for a moment, then just collapsed, dark energies pulsing from the necrons body and into the ground, the ground around it flickering green for a moment, before returning to its normal greyish color. "necrons..." one of the men mumbled out in both fear and shock. They heard more noises, seeing 2 wraiths charging full speed past rubble, hovering above it. "FIRE!" a commissar yelled, las-rifle after las-rifle fired their las-bolts at them, but the wraiths continued on as if it was nothing. The assassins took aim, firing at the charging wraiths, causing the wraiths to fall backwards, hitting the ground. One of the wraiths was unlucky enough to fall backwards and onto a mine which mistook the wraith for a vehicle it being composed completely of metal and energy. Another one of the wraiths had a large hole near the neck area, its head being a little behind it, dark energy pulsing into the ground from it. the third one slowly hovered back up, staring at the assassins with a glare of kinds, the wraith, activating its phase shift, charged full speed forward. Those that didn't know what that was, namely all the guardsmen, continued firing at it, the rest taking aim at it, waiting for it to deactivate. The wraith "flew" right over the guardsmen, charging at the assassins, raising its claws, preparing to bring the claws down onto the nearest assassin when its shift was done. It was only a few ft away when the shift whent away, the assassin in front of it firing the gun at it, the wraith flying all the way back and into a guardsman, deactivating when the guardsman hit the ground, the dark energy pulsing into the guardsman. the guardsman screamed out in pain as that happened, the energy flowing with his blood, electrocuting him, but stragely enough not killing, but his skin turned to a black color, as if they had been burned in only a few seconds. features like his skull was more noticeable, making his head looking like a necron, and his hair ignited into flames, eating away at the skin even more, his scream now ear piercing. One of the guardsmen ran up to him, grabbing his arm and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped as the energy pulsed into him, doing to him what had happened to the other.

The men all watched in horror as they quickly "burned" to death,their skin gone now, showing but their guts and gore, they now looked like skeletons with guts still in them. Blood gushed out of them, pouring all around them, turning the ground a bright and dark red. they where somehow still alive, their screams so blood curdling, and the scene so gruesome, some guardsmen turned around, refusing to look at this any longer, throwing up onto the ground behind or next to them. "By the emperor.." a veteran vindicare assassin said, disgusted by this scene before him, and most assassins would say that they where used to gruesome deaths, so would any veteran in the imperium, but this just wasn't right. One of the commissars walked up to the two men, a look of pure horror on his face, raised his gun at them, shooting both of them in the head, making their heads explode, bits of brain and skull going everywhere, ending these men's suffering. Usually a execution by a commissar made men hate them, but some men nodded at his actions, happy someone finally ended this display. "what in the emperors name was that.." that same commissar said, staring, still in horror, at the skeletal remains of them. no one answered him as, no one knew what the hell that was, they had never seen or heard of this happening to anyone before.

Soon after this little scene a guardsman yelled out "MORE NECRONS!" all the men turned to face them, running back to their positions. "BRING OUT THE HEAVY WEAPONS!" A commissar yelled out, and some guardsmen ran over to their HQ building, and after a few minutes came running back out, carrying lascannons, autocannons, and other large guns that they would use as gun emplacement. Necrons advanced, dozens upon dozens of warriors poured forward, and a few wraiths as well, the wraiths being smaller then the ones seen before."FOR THE GLORY OF THE IMPERIUM!" yelled out a random guardsman, raising his gun, firing with deadly accuracy, shooting one of the necrons in the head, causing the necron to collapse onto the ground, "dieing". all the other guardsmen yelled out a battle cry, firing onto the advancing necrons, focusing their fire mainly on any wraiths that appeard, the wraiths quickly being destroyed by their weapons. "BASILISKS, FIRE!" a commissar yelled, swinging his sword down from above his head, signaling the men to fire. Necron after necron was destroyed, bits and peices scattered all over the battlefield, though some where lucky enough to be able to regenerate, slowly standing back up, grabbing their weapon and firing again while walking towards their lines. Guardsman after guardsman ran from the HQ building not too far behind these barricades, sprinting to fill any holes in the line as guardsman after guardsman died, screaming in out in pain as they flew back a few feet from the deadly blasts from the Gauss weapons.

it wasn't long until the weapons squads had set up some of the autocannons,lascannons and heavy bolters, firing mercilessly onto them, the autocannons taking a few shots on each warrior, leaving large holes in their bodies, most dieing from these, but some simply regenerated, continuing their advance. "AIR-STRIKE ON THESE COORDINATES!" a man that was fast-walking to the lines, being non other then emperor Stubbs. After he said these words the roar of Valkyrie engines could be heard as they soared above their heads, firing rockets as they passed by, circling around for another pass. "M-M-MONOLITH!" a lieutenant yelled out, pointing at the monolith that had just shifted(teleported) its self into the battle field, spitting necron warriors out the front. 'great a fucking monolith, what next eldar forces and an avatar?' Stubbs thought, clearly agitated by the sudden appearance of this monolith, and the sound of banshees off in the distance 'Why do i always have to be right..' he thought as he distinctly heard the sound of eldar troops going through a warp gate, firing and slashing their way through necrons.

Xxx-Pov change-xxX

A few minutes after the tau commander left two large orks walked in, who where DARK green, both being in normal ork nob attire. One of the orks said "Oi! Humie! Yous comin with us!" i looked at him from under my helmet sighed and asked "and...if i don't?" the other ork raised a large pistol and said" then wes gets to shoot yous!" I sighed and said "fine, fine, lets go then, i guess" i said, gesturing to the door. The two orks grunted, putting their guns down, and walking out of the small "cell" as i followed. I looked around, noticing that it was probably around noon as i saw the sun was at its "highest peak". one of the orks turned to me yelling "OI, GET IN HERE!" while he got into one of their salvaged trucks. I walked over to the truck, grabbing the sides and getting in the back, seeing metal flooring and uncomfortable looking metal seats. I sat down, watching the two orks as they talked to each other, and after a few minutes turned to me. "alright humie, this is how its gonna work, so pays attention!" the ork on the right said. "Now first, wes gots to test your, 'abilities' in battle, to sees if yous ANY good!" He paused, then continued "then, IF you do alright, wes send you into a sport! HAHA!" i was tempted not ask, but said "and if my "abilities" aren't any good?" he chuckled and said "then yous dead!" I gulped 'why me...?' i thought sadly.

Xxx-pov change-xxX

Governor militant Lucas Alexander slowly walked forward, the gravel and rubble below him crunching with every seen stopped, stopping as he reached the top of a hill, looking down at the hundreds of thousands of guardsmen, all in column formations, with their heads held high, looking at the general with their guns as they saluted all yelling out "SIR!" then putting their hands back down, ready to listen to whatever the governor was going to say. "MEN!" the governor yelled out to his men, turning on his microphone before doing this. "We have done what has been said to be impossible! we, we the men of Terra have driven back both the ork AND tau armies, and our forces still stand strong! we STILL live! And the enemy seems to be very confused at how we just, swept them away all of a sudden, without a second thought, but the answer is so simple, yet it stills alludes them! That answer is that the emperor IS WITH US!" The men all cheered at this, feeling rather prideful of themselves, as they had just swept away two very strong armies like they where nothing. the governor waited for them all to calm down before continuing, "But this war is FAR from over! We still must wipe this holy planet clean of ALL the xeno and heretic filth! But do not worry my fellow guardsmen, for we shall take them as we took these foul creatures, with ease and great speed! They shall not be a thorn in our side for long, as non can withstand the wraith of the imperium for long!" all the men cheered, all feeling more then ready to go off and kill the xeno and heretic scum. "Now men," the governor started, "We will finish off the tau forces, as our plasma destroyers have already breached their defenses, but are having a hard time getting past the AT weapons they have, so GET MOVING, WE LEAVE IN 30!" all the guardsmen yelled out a brief "SIR YES SIR!" before dispersing, running towards armories to get more advanced weapons like plasma guns, GLs, autocannons, and such. Some men ran over to captains that where standing somewhere, waiting for their men to regroup, then moved out to board a Valkyrie or chimera. in about 29 of the 30 minutes he gave them almost everyone was loaded up, most of the remaining troops out still getting heavy weapons for their squads. the governor soon boarded a Valkyrie, ordering them all to begin their flight to the plasma destroyers. "emperor, please continue to watch over us, we defend your mighty tetra in the hopes that you and all that live here will survive, so please, let us defend this holy planet, let the imperial guard be remembered as the ones to save Terra from the xeno and heretic scum..." the governor mumbled out, hoping the emperor would do just that and more as the chimeras and Valkyries got further and further away form the small camp they had just left...

-to be continued-

AN: so a few things need to be explained now, 1, yes that dark energy pulsing into the troops and causing them to burn their very skin off was a twist i gave to the way necrons turned living people into necrons! 2 that whole Jim part was just a teaser you know, oh and yea and and will be in the next chapter , and youll just have to wait and see for the eldars role in that battle, will they kill the necrons? will they ambush the rebels? or will they team up with the rebels? stay tuned to find out!


End file.
